


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by Driver Picks The Music (RandiPandi88)



Category: Revolution (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandiPandi88/pseuds/Driver%20Picks%20The%20Music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For The GoodShip Charloe Fanfic Exchange, for MaryCress.<br/>...............................................................................................</p><p>“We could share it, you know.” he heard Charlie say softly.</p><p>He lifted his head and squinted in the darkness towards her. “What?” he asked, not sure he heard her right.</p><p>“The bed, it's big enough for both of us.” she said. Charlie sat up. “I know you won't let me sleep on the couch, but I can't just let you sleep there either, knowing that you are uncomfortable.” she patted the bed beside her. “So come and lay down here.” she said. “I won't bite.”</p><p>Bass watched her for a moment before sighing and sitting up. He grabbed his pillow and stood up and made his way to the side of the bed. “No getting handsy either.” he said. “I'm not that kind of guy.”</p><p>Charlie laughed quietly and held a hand up. “I promise, no funny business.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to have this up sooner but that didn't work out how I planned. I hope everyone (Especially MaryCress) had a great Christmas and a very happy New Year. :)
> 
> Now on with the story...
> 
> Because who can resist the old "have to share a bed" trope?

It was Christmas Eve and Charlie hurried through the crowded airport. Her old worn duffel bag was slung over her shoulder and her cell phone was in her hand. She was scrolling through her contacts trying to find Miles name to let him know she wasn't going to make it home tonight. A blizzard had moved in and all the flights were down. The roads in and out of town were closed as well, so she couldn't even get back to her little apartment that she called home right outside of Chicago.

 

She knew it was a bad idea to wait until the last minute to try to travel home, but she just hadn't been able to get away from work before now.

 

Just as she found Miles name, she rounded a corner. And with her eyes still on the phone in her hand, she hadn't noticed the man standing there until she ran into him, knocking her phone to the floor and causing him to drop his own bag.

 

“Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!” Charlie said as she bent down to pick up her phone. Raising up she finally got a look at the man she ran into and her eyes widened in surprise.

 

“Bass?”

 

Bass Monroe, her uncles life long friend, and the star of many of her own late night fantasies, was standing in front of her.

Charlie had known him her whole life. She had had a major crush on him when she was growing up, and as she got older the feelings got stronger. But knowing that he could never see her that way, she had tried her hardest to make sure he never found out about the feelings she had for him.

 

“Charlie, what are you doing here? I thought you would be home by now.” Bass said as he picked up his bag. “Are you alright?” he asked.

 

Charlie nodded and pulled her bag up higher onto her shoulder. “Yeah, I uh, couldn't get an earlier flight, I was supposed to be on one now, but as you know they have all been grounded from the storm.” she shook her head slightly. “But what are you doing here? Why are you in Chicago? You or Miles neither one said anything about you coming into town.”

 

Bass rubbed a hand over the back of his neck and looked sheepish. “He didn't know, nobody does actually.” he said. “I had a thing for work.”

 

Charlie raised a brow. As a high school history teacher, Bass rarely had to travel for work, and at this time of the year schools were generally closed for the season.

 

“Why?” she asked, sounding skeptical of his reasoning.

 

Bass sighed and motioned to two empty chairs. After sitting down and dropping their bags to the floor at their feet, Bass turned to her. “I had a job interview, and yesterday was the only opening they had until after the first of the year.”

 

Charlie was surprised. She had no idea that he was looking for a new job, much less one that would require a move out of state like this.

 

“Wow, really? Why didn't you tell anyone?”

 

Bass shrugged. “I didn't want to say anything until I knew if there was anything really to say.”

 

Charlie nodded. She could understand that. “So?” she asked, leaning over and nudging him his her shoulder. “Is there anything to say?”

 

Bass smiled and nodded slightly. “Yeah, actually there is. They offered me the job. I planned on telling everyone tomorrow.”

 

Charlie was happy for him. “That's great Bass, I'm happy for you.” she said as she reached over and gave him a hug.

 

If either one of them hung on a little longer than necessary, the other didn't seem to notice.

 

Bass leaned back and smiled once again. “Good, because you're pretty much the only person I know in town, so you're going to be stuck with me while I settle in.”

 

Charlie pretended to frown as if she hated the idea, and sighed. “Alright, fine. I guess I can put up with you for a little while.”

 

Bass laughed before asking, “So do you have a place to stay for the night? I don't think we're going to be getting out of here until tomorrow at the earliest.” Bass asked.

 

Charlie sighed and shook her head. “No, I already checked and all of the hotels within 20 miles of here are already booked.” she said. “So it looks like I'll be spending the night here.”

 

Bass shook his head and stood up. “Nope, come on, I have a room, you can crash with me tonight.” he said as he bent and picked up his bag before reaching for hers.

 

Charlie beat him to it and slipped the strap over her shoulder. “How did you get a room?”

 

Bass shrugged as they headed for exit. “I had a feeling earlier that this might happen so I called ahead of the rush.

 

Charlie smiled. “You are a life saver.”

 

Bass held the door open for her to step through first and smirked. “I know.”

 

……

 

Charlie dropped her bag on the couch and looked around the room. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was nice. Much nicer than spending the night trying to sleep on a chair in the airport.

 

The only problem that she saw was the bed. There was only one.

 

Bass must have seen her looking at the bed because he was quick to reassure her. “I'll take the couch, you can have the bed.” he said.

 

Charlie shook her head. “No, I can't do that, this is your room, you should have the bed. Besides,” she said. “I will fit much better on the couch than you would.”

 

Bass plopped himself down on the couch and shrugged. “Doesn't matter, this is where I'm sleeping.”

 

Charlie rolled her eyes and sighed. “Fine, but when your all sore tomorrow, don't come crying to me about it.”

 

Bass laughed and stood up again. “Deal, now how about we go and find something for dinner? Just because we can't be home with the family doesn't mean we can't have a good time.”

 

……

 

After a Mexican dinner at the only place they could find that was open and wouldn't require them to wait all night, they came back to the hotel with ice cream and plans to watch a movie.

 

“How about It's a Wonderful Life?” Charlie asked as she scrolled through the movie listings.

 

Bass nodded. “Yeah, that's my favorite one.”

 

“Mine too.” Charlie said with a smile.

 

……

 

They had started out on opposite ends of the couch from each other, but sometime during the movie they had both gravitated towards the middle. Charlie ended up sitting leaned against Bass' side while he had his arm laid across the back of the couch. Her feet were tucked up beside her and Bass had his legs stretched out on the low table in front of the couch.

 

When the movie ended, Charlie let out a happy sigh and turned her head up to look at Bass.

 

“Thank you.” she said. “For rescuing me from having to spend the night at the airport.” she said at his questioning look.

 

Bass smiled down at her. “It was my pleasure, you're pretty good company.”

 

Charlie chuckled and sat up, stretching her arms up over her head. As she did her shirt pulled up some, exposing a strip of toned skin.

 

Bass found his gaze drawn to that particular strip of skin before he cleared his throat and stood up. “Alright, I'm going to head to the shower, hopefully we'll have an early day tomorrow.” he said as he reached for an old t-shirt and a pair of sleep pants in his bag.

 

Charlie watched with a frown as he hurried from the room.

 

“Ok.” she said to herself as she also got up and grabbed her bag and started to get ready for bed.

 

……

 

Bass laid on the couch. Charlie was right, he was too big to be able to lay there comfortably. But his mother raised him better than to let a lady sleep on the couch, so here he was.

 

He heard Charlie sigh softly as she rolled over, and he closed his eyes tightly and ran a hand over his face.

He could do this. He could get through the night without making a fool of himself. This was Charlie. They were friends. He was practically family.

 

At least, that's what he kept trying to remind himself of whenever he started to think that maybe there could be more. Like when he was first offered the job near Chicago, and his first thought was that he could be near her.

It was crazy. These feelings he had for her. They had come out of no where it seemed. One day she was just Charlie, a girl he had known her whole life, and then the next thing he knew, she was Charlie, a woman he wanted to be closer to.

 

A beautiful woman he couldn't stop thinking about.

 

Last Christmas she had kissed his cheek while they stood under the mistletoe; like she had every year before; but he could still remember the feel of her lips on his skin.

 

He felt silly sometimes. As if he were a kid with a crush. But there was no shaking it. Every time he thought he might have gotten her out of his head, something would make him think of her again. It took him a while, but he's come to the realization that there is no getting rid of his feelings for her, so he was going to have to just figure out how to live with them.

 

Even if he couldn't have her.

 

He let out a huff and tried to find a more comfortable way to lay, but it was no use.

 

“We could share it, you know.” he heard Charlie say softly.

 

He lifted his head and squinted in the darkness towards her. “What?” he asked, not sure he heard her right.

 

“The bed, it's big enough for both of us.” she said. Charlie sat up. “I know you won't let me sleep on the couch, but I can't just let you sleep there either, knowing that you are uncomfortable.” she patted the bed beside her. “So come and lay down here.” she said. “I won't bite.”

 

Bass watched her for a moment before sighing and sitting up. He grabbed his pillow and stood up and made his way to the side of the bed. “No getting handsy either.” he said. “I'm not that kind of guy.”

 

Charlie laughed quietly and held a hand up. “I promise, no funny business.”

 

Bass hesitated slightly before sitting down on the bed, but finally he swung his legs up and laid back, letting his head drop onto his pillow.

Charlie waited until he was laid down to lay back down herself, adjusting the blanket as she went.

 

They both laid there quietly, but neither one was able to go to sleep. Both of them were painfully aware of how close the other was, but neither one knew that the other was feeling just as nervous as they were.

 

“ _Ok” Bass thought to himself. “Maybe I can't do this without making a fool out of myself.”_

 

Charlie turned to look at him in the darkness. “Do you mind if I open the curtain? I like watching the snow.”

 

Bass shook his head. “No, go ahead.”

 

He watched her get out of the bed and walk to the window, reaching out and pulling the curtain back. The moonlight spilled in and he couldn't help the way his breath caught in his throat at the picture she made standing there in the silvery light, her hair loose around her shoulders. The tank top and sweats she wore doing nothing to take away from the beauty of the scene before him.

 

“It's beautiful isn't it?” she asked as she looked out the window.

 

Bass nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “it is.” his eyes never left her.

 

……

 

Charlie headed back to the bed. She was a little disappointed that he hadn't refused her offer to share. Not because she wanted him to be uncomfortable, but because she wasn't sure she could keep her promise to keep her hands to herself, with him laying so close all night.

 

“You know.” she said as she laid back down. “When I called Miles to tell him that I wasn't going to make it home tonight, he said that you had just called him and told him the same thing. He made a joke about how we had planned this so we could spend Christmas together.”

 

She wasn't sure why she said it. She knew Miles had only made the joke to tease her about the crush she had had on Bass when she was little. But as far as she knew, Bass didn't know about that. At least, he had never said anything about it.

 

Bass chuckled. “Yeah he said something similar to me when I called him.” he said. Leaving out the part where Miles had asked if he was going to stop being suck a little chicken shit and make a move already.

One would think that as her uncle, Miles would be more concerned with the fact that a much older man has feelings for his niece, but in reality Miles just keeps telling him he thinks they would be great together.

 

Charlie shifted under the covers and Bass felt her hand brush against his arm. “I don't think I have the power to make it snow.” she said quietly. “Even if it was to spend more time with you.”

 

Bass turned his head to look at her and was surprised to find her eyes already on him. “If anyone could do it, it would be you.” he said and smiled softly. “You are pretty amazing you know.”

 

Charlie gave him a cocky smile. “I know.” then her smile faded some and she looked serious. “I just never have been sure if you knew it or not.”

 

Bass sighed and turned his head to look up at the ceiling. “Believe me, I know.”

 

Charlie wasn't sure what he meant by that, but she decided not to press him. “Well, even though it's not me making it snow like this, at least we aren't alone for Christmas.” she said. “We have each other.”

 

On impulse, Bass reached over and grabbed her hand. “Yeah, we do.”

 

Charlie lifted their joined hands and looked at them in the moonlight. “You know, I-” but that was as far as she got before she was cut off by Bass suddenly leaning over her and covering her mouth with his.

 

Startled, Charlie pulled back, breaking the surprising kiss, and looked up at him with wide eyes.

Bass shook his head. “I'm sorry, I don't-” It was Charlies turn to interrupt him in the best way possible as she leaned up and pressed her mouth back against his.

 

Charlie pushed against him, prompting him to roll over onto his back. She rolled with him and ended up stretched out on top of him, her hands in his hair as his roamed up and down her back.

 

She sat up and straddled his waist, and Bass reached up and framed her face with his hands. “Wait, I don't want...I mean, this isn't...” he sighed. “I don't want you to think this is just because we're stuck here together.” he said.

 

Charlie smiled down at him and leaned into his hand. “I don't.” she shook her head. “I would never think that of you. But I don't want you to think it either.”

 

It was Bass' turn to smile. “I've wanted this for a long time.” he admitted.

 

Charlie raised a brow and smirked down at him. “Not as long as me.” she said.

 

Bass laughed and slipped a hand onto the back of her neck and drew her down into another kiss.

 

……

 

Charlie sat back and reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head. Bass watched as her hair fell in waves around her shoulders as she tossed her shirt onto the floor beside the bed.

 

She smiled as she reached for his shirt and Bass sat up some to help her remove it before it joined her shirt on the floor.

 

Charlie watched him hungrily as she reached out and ran her hands over the hard planes of his chest. “You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this.” she said.

 

Bass smirked. “Yeah, actually I do.”

 

Charlie looked up into his eyes and realized he meant he knew about her old crush, and she playfully smacked at his chest. “Jerk.”

 

Bass Sat up and smiled softly at her as he wrapped his arms around her. “Maybe, but you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this.” he said as he reached behind her and unhooked the clasp on her bra. His eyes dropping lower to take her in as she let the lace fall away.

 

He looked into her eyes and grew serious. “I just didn't realize that I could ever have it.” he said. “It's one thing to know you had a crush when you were a kid, but I never actually thought you might still want me now.”

 

Charlie lifted her hands and framed his face. “Always.” she said softly.

 

Bass let out a low growl at her response and wrapped an arm around her as he flipped them over. No more words were need now, as he reached for the draw string on her pants, loosening it as she lifted her hips so he could slid the material down her legs.

 

Charlie blushed in the darkness as she was exposed to his gaze, but didn't turn her face away. She wanted to see his face as he saw her for the first time.

 

Bass sat back on his heels and the evidence of how much he really wanted her was plain to see, as it pushed against the soft material of his sleep pants.

 

“You're so beautiful.” he said as he tossed her pants away, not caring where they landed.

 

Charlie bit her lip as she smiled almost shyly at him. “So are you.” she said.

 

Bass leaned over her once more and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Now that he had gotten a taste of her, he couldn't seem to get enough.

 

Charlie arched up, pressing her breasts into his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

 

She gasped when she felt one of his hands close over one of her breasts before rolling the hardened tip between his thumb and finger.

 

Charlie pulled back from his mouth and reached for the waist of his pants, ready for him to be as unclothed as her.

 

Bass smirked at her eagerness before standing up and shucking his pants and rejoining her on the bed.

 

Charlie pushed him onto his back and threw a leg over his hips, straddling him once more. “Condom?” she asked.

 

Bass nodded as he pointed to the nightstand beside the bed. “Wallet.”

 

Charlie reached over and got the wallet and handed it to Bass. He was quick to get the condom out and rip the foil packet open before Charlie took it from his hand and slowly rolled it over his length.

 

Bass pressed his head back into the pillow with a groan. “Wait, I wanted-” Charlie cut him off with a finger to his lips. She leaned closer until her lips were only a breath away from his.

 

“We'll go slow next time. I think we've waited long enough for this.” she said before pressing her lips to his in a quick, almost bruising kiss, before she sat back and guided him to her pulsing heat.

 

Bass moaned as he felt his tip brush against her before she slowly lowered herself down, impaling herself on his hard shaft.

 

Charlie tossed her head back and let out a throaty moan as she slowly started to rock her hips against him, her moans growing louder when Bass lifted his hands to cup her firm breasts as she bounced against him.

 

Bass lifted his hips, meeting her thrust for thrust as she rode him. He sat up, the rhythm faltering slightly as he readjusted their position so he could wrap his arms around her, pulling her close so they were chest to chest.

 

He claimed her mouth again, swallowing her cries as she grew closer to her climax.

 

Bass knew that he was close as well, but he wanted to see her come before he reached his own release. Reaching a hand between them, he found that little bundle of nerves and began to rub his thumb over it, smiling into their kiss when he felt her legs begin to tremble.

 

Charlie pulled her head back and bit down on his shoulder as she came with a cry, before letting out a started gasp when Bass quickly flipped them over and began to quickly thrust into her until he buried his head into her neck and found his own release with a muffled yell.

 

Charlie smiled and wrapped her arms around Bass' shoulders as he rested his weight on top of her, her fingers running through the sweat dampened curls on the back of his head as he lightly placed kisses along her neck and shoulder.

 

“So worth the wait.”

 

Bass laughed at her words and lifted his head. “But let's not wait so long again.”

 

Charlie smiled. “Let's not wait at all.” she said as she shifted and rolled her hips against him.

 

……

 

Charlie snuggled up to the warmth at her side as she slowly drifted away from sleep. She stretched her legs out and opened her eyes to find her face resting against a firm chest. Smiling she recalled the events of the night before and thanked God silently that it hadn't been a dream.

 

“Good morning.”

 

Charlie looked up to see Bass already awake and looking down at her. She smiled again. “Merry Christmas.” she replied.

 

Bass smiled and pulled her closer against him. “Best Christmas Morning ever.” he said and Charlie chuckled.

 

He sighed. “The airline called. They have flights going out.” he said. “They have one we can get on this morning.”

 

Charlie nodded her head against him, but made no move to get up.

 

“Or.” he said and she tipped her head to look up at him once more. “We could get on one a little later in the day.” he shrugged a shoulder. “We would still make it home by tonight.”

 

Charlie smiled and wrapped an arm around his middle. “I mean, Miles already thinks that we planned this.” she said. “We might as well really enjoy ourselves.”

 

Bass laughed. “I'll call them back and let them know.” he said. “Later.” he finished as he rolled over and pressed her back into the bed. “Much later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, Merry Christmas MaryCress, I really hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
